


Deixa eu te fazer feliz

by carrow



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, mentions of alcohol and some swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrow/pseuds/carrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his last few months of highschool, Oscar finds himself with a secret admirer, a very ridiculous one at that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deixa eu te fazer feliz

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little note: the setting of this au is a brazilian high school so that may look a bit different from what you're used to if you're not brazilian. there are also a few mentions of vestibular which is an admission test for universities, every university has it's own vestibular so some students take more than one test.  
> The translations for the portuguese bits are at the end notes.  
> I hope you like my first try at writing my favorite brazilian idiots in love. :)

 

It starts with a stupid note in the end of June. (In fact it starts months earlier with a breakdown, a confession and then David having a mouth as big as his heart, but Oscar doesn’t know that yet.)

Just like every year, the school organizes a big, full of activities  _Festa Junina_. There’s loud music playing, plenty of food and people dressed in the typical clothes for these kinds of festivals - one of them being Oscar.

If he had any choice Oscar would be home, but no, his sisters insisted he dressed up in a plaid shirt and jeans too small for him but that they patched up to match his shirt and he still has to learn how to say no to his sisters.

From his bench next to the candy apple booth (where he’s absolutely not sulking), Oscar thinks these events were a lot funnier when he had David making jokes about everything and everyone. Instead, this year he’s alone because David is at university and Ney keeps disappearing to God-Knows-Where every five minutes.

Just when he starts considering going home, Philippe shows up with a heart-shaped note. Neymar plops down next to Oscar on the bench in the same moment Philippe leaves, saying “Sorry dude, I really don’t know who sent that.”

“Sent what?” Neymar asks, even though his sly smile and the way he’s trying to read the piece of paper on Oscar’s hand show he already knows what it is. “Heart Mail! Dude! What does it say?”

Oscar tries to hide the stupid note, but when Neymar puts his mind to something, he’s capable of going on for days until he gets what he wants, so eventually Oscar shows him the ridiculous message he got.

It’s written in black marker over red cardboard and the handwriting looks familiar, but not really because it is, obviously, too adorned. But even more ridiculous than all the rest are the song lyrics. “ _E será que é amor ou uma mera paixão? Só sei que tua ausência pra mim é solidão"_

Still, that’s not what makes him look at the note like its going to bite off his hand. It’s the “do seu Admirador Secreto” at the bottom. What makes him uneasy it’s not even the laughable term, its the fact that it is a him. Some guy in the school sending him a ‘romantic note’.

The only reason Oscar can find for that is someone making fun of him and he’s not sure if he wants to cry or to punch something.

Of course, that’s when Neymar starts laughing at the note and sing-songs. “Someone’s breaking hearts all around.” Oscar knows its just a joke, because Neymar jokes about everything, but it still makes him angry.

He doesn’t like feeling like an idiot and some guy sending him romantic song lyrics can’t be anything other than a joke, so having his best friend laughing at the whole thing does kinda sting. Oscar simply gets up and starts walking away. He hears Neymar calling out a “Hey, where are you going?” but he’s too pissed off to turn around and answer him, he just wants to go home and call David to complain about these  _stupid bigoted idiots_  from school.

(If Oscar had turned aroung, though, he’d have seen Neymar’s slumped shoulders and his defeated expression, cursing at the ‘stupidest idea he ever had’)

 

* * *

 

The second time it happens is just a few weeks later, in a festival similar to the one the previous month. Except this time it is organized by the neighborhood church so there’s a lot more people, including David, thank God, even though he’s working in one of the booths and glued to his boyfriend’s side which isn’t actually news.

Having all his friends around and not wearing his hideous outfit makes the day a lot better for Oscar. Also the fact that this time Marcelo is present and no one can be sad with Marcelo around.

With their small group - Oscar, Marcelo, Neymar, Willian and Hulk- they go through all the booths, playing the aiming games and fishing (Oscar gets a small teddy bear for his great fishing skills) until they reach the one David and Thiago are responsible for. It’s the only booth they aren’t allowed to get anything from because there’s only alcoholic drinks and Marcelo and Hulk are the only ones older than eighteen. It doesn’t stop David from smuggling a few cups of _Quentão_ for them. It tastes awful and watery, but anything warm is welcomed in the cold july days.

It’s only later, when they are all sitting in a small table that barely fits the seven of them (David and Thiago with the group this time), eating popcorn and talking loudly enough to make the mothers around them send dirty looks in their direction, that one of the girls from the Heart Mail booth comes by to give Oscar a piece of pink paper.

Like the one from the previous month, this one is heart-shaped to and it’s only when Oscar reads the thing that he remembers the first one. He tries to play it cool so his friends won’t notice, but it’s too late and the bunch of nosy boys are already looking at him with expectant looks and raised eyebrows. “What?”

“What does it say?” Neymar asks at the same time Willian and Hulk say “Who sent it?”

Oscar tries to shove the note on his pocket but Marcelo is faster and before Oscar can get it back, Marcelo is already reading it out loud. “ _Eu sempre tive medo de me declarar e o meu coração sempre quis se esconder. Queria poder fazer esse tempo voltar, tenho milhões de coisas pra te dizer. - do seu Admirador Secreto._ ”

There’s a chorus of laughter and teasing, things like “Oscarito’s doesn't go unnoticed on anyone's radar.”, “His milkshake brings all the boys to the yard.” and even Thiago drumming on the table while the boys sing the song the lyrics were taken from and Oscar can’t help to laugh.

It’s not like he was afraid of his friends freaking out or something, after all, all of them are alright with David and Thiago being in a relationship. It’s just that he never told anyone (except from David, but that was a moment of weakness) that he does, in fact, like boys too. Oscar is sure they would be okay with it, he’s not so sure about everyone else (he still remembers Thiago had to punch some guy at school for them to stop mocking David), so he stays quiet while his friends laugh about the message he got.

“Don’t be mean and break his heart!” Marcelo says in the middle of a giggling fit and Oscar can’t help but laugh and reply in a mock offended tone “I would never!”

Unfortunately, Oscar is too busy rolling his eyes at David’s suggestive smile to notice the hopeful glint in Neymar’s eyes when he playfully punches Oscar’s shoulder.

 

* * *

 

It doesn’t take long for Oscar to completely forget about the two Heart Mail he got. The second message lays around his things for a few weeks until his mother forces him to clean his room and it goes in the trashcan along with bubblegum wraps and ripped pieces of paper.

 August seems to pass so fast he barely notices and next thing he knows, Oscar is freaking out. The last few months of high school are already stressful enough as it is and with all the Vestibular tests he signed up to, Oscar finds himself in the company of his books more than his friends.

David calls one day, asking if he wants to go out to eat and watch a movie, “Thiago is free today and we can call Ney.” but those Physics exercises won’t solve themselves and he has old, boring books to read for the tests he’ll take in a few months.

Then Marcelo, Willian and even Bernard calls, but if he wants to do all his exercises, study and have time to sleep, Oscar can’t go out.

It works until half of september, then David practically drags him out of the house for a futsal game that ends with everyone pilling in David’s living room for a few rounds of videogame that end at 4am when everyone falls asleep scattered around Tia Regina’s living room.

Everyone but David and Oscar. He tries to pretend he didn’t saw David sending him questioning looks the whole afternoon and night. He also pretends he doesn’t know why David is so eager to get him alone and talking.

Through the whole afternoon at the game, especially when Oscar scored and Ney hugged him like it was their last day on Earth, then at night while they were playing and every time he won, Ney turned to Oscar for a highfive, Oscar could almost feel his back burning with David’s curious eyes.

Oscar makes it to the kitchen for a glass of water, before David reaches him and starts talking. For his credit, he tries to make it sound like he just misses the school and wants to know how everyone's doing, but David is pathetically obvious, which makes Oscar rolls his eyes and say “Just ask what you want to ask.”

David barely waits him finish to ask “What’s going on between you and Ney?”

Okay. Weird. “Uh… The same as always? Why? ” Of all the things Oscar thought David would ask, that wasn’t one of them.

He can see David isn’t really convinced for a moment, than he just shrugs and says “You look a lot closer than before, that’s all.”

Oscar brushes him off and on his way back to the living room, tells him “That’s because my bestfriend abandoned me to go enjoy university with his super cool boyfriend.”

David slaps him on the back of his head playfully and shoots back “Maybe you should find a super cool boyfriend to enjoy university with.”

When they’re both settled in the mattresses along with everyone else, Oscar says “Maybe I will.”, David laughs as an answer, which gets him a slap from a sleepy Thiago and a “Go the fuck to sleep, the two of you."

 

The next monday afternoon when Oscar opens his chemistry textbook at home, a bright yellow post-it he doesn’t remember putting there falls down. His first thought is ‘this is really creepy’ but then, if someone were really trying to mock him, they wouldn’t keep trying for months.

For a small moment, Oscar allows himself to smile at the little note and think of who would send him something like that. It only lasts a few seconds, because the one he wishes would do it, most likely wouldn’t.

The words keep ringing on his mind, though. “ _Sou capaz de mudar os meus planos por uma vida só com você, por nossa história, por nossos sonhos, por um final feliz_ ”

 

* * *

 

 

Halfway through november Marcelo’s parents decide to go on an antecipated holiday trip and because Marcelo has the house all to himself, his first idea is to call everyone he knows and make a barbecue.

Seeing as half the people present are university students, there’s plenty of alcohol but some, like Oscar, Bernard and Willian decide to keep themselves to their Coca Cola. Most of their friends, including the ones that are underage, go for the beer, though.

The weather is so hot that some people - Neymar too - jump into the pool, dressed and all. As always, Oscar sits back and watches. At first, he tries not to feel jealous. Just focus on the conversation with Philippe and Filipe but the scandalous laughter coming from the pool makes it hard.

Then, he tries to convince himself he’s just jealous because his bestfriend seems to be having more fun with a bunch of university girls then he would with him. But in all honesty, Oscar is way too deep to still make excuses and pretend the bitter feeling eating away at his insides isn’t what it is.

He’s jealous because this bunch of girls who don’t even know Neymar have more chance of being with him than Oscar who’s been in love with him for years, has.

  


At one in the morning they are told to turn down the music or the neighbors are going to call the police, so Marcelo turns down the music, but just a few people leave. Oscar eats, talks, eats a little more, talks for over an hour with Thiago about vestibular and university and the things just the two of them seem to care about in the middle of a party. 

Thiago is giving him tips for the upcoming tests when David, drunk as drunk can be, stumbles up to them, pecks his boyfriend on the lips then turns to Oscar with a big, malicious grin. David streches his hand to Oscar, a ripped piece of paper between his fingers. Oscar’s heartbeat increases dangerously because what the hell. “Who sent that?”

“Just take it.” David says and if it weren’t for Thiago’s arms around his waist, he’d probably be face down on the ground already.

Oscar takes it with trembling fingers. Before they leave, Thiago pats him on the shoulder with an encouraging smile. David walks away laughing like a madman and whispering something in Thiago’s ear that makes him laugh and shake his head.

The words on the paper make Oscar laugh but do nothing to take his heartbeat back to a normal rhythm “ _Quando a gente ama a gente fica meio bobo é normal eu sei, mas esse é meu momento vou usar o meu talento pra me declarar. P.S: Me encontra lá na frente?_ ”

He doesn’t even think before making his way to the front of the house, palms of his hands sweating and slightly shaking. He has no idea what he hopes to find, but knowing whoever it is had David’s help just makes Oscar think it is, at least, someone he knows. And someone reliable.

When he steps out of the front door, Oscar thinks he may be hallucinating. There is no way the person sitting on the sidewalk is the same one who sent the notes. But at the same time, it kind of makes sense. Who else would do something like that?!

He sits down next to his friend and doesn’t say anything. Neymar turns to look at him with one of his bliding, cheerful smiles. “So…”

Oscar waits, but the rest of the sentence never comes, so he says the first thing that comes to his mind. “I don’t even like _Thiaguinho_.”

Neymar throws his head back and laughs for a good two minutes. Once he recovers, he shoots back, with his usual confidence. “But you do like me.”

He should be embarrassed for being so obvious that even Ney noticed his feelings, but he can’t bring himself to feel sheepish when this idiot he has feelings for spent months sending him atrocious song lyrics. “And you like me.”

Instead of replying, Neymar starts singing. “ _Quem de nós dois vai dizer que não vai dar certo se já vivemos aqui tão ligados e tão perto._ ”

Oscar wonders how the hell he fell in love with this guy. “Please, shut up!” Because he’s actually a child, Neymar sings louder. “You’re making a fool of yourself now.” Louder. “What do I have to do to make you shut up?”

Without stoping his singing, Neymar taps his lips and wiggles his eyebrows in a ridiculous manner. Oscar rolls his eyes like the whole thing is just annoying, but when he puts a hand on Neymar’s neck and pulls him closer to shut him up with a kiss, he’s smiling.

 

* * *

 

December is hell. It has all the characteristics of hell. There are tests after tests, there’s vestibular which will _only_  decide Oscar’s future, nothing big, the weather is hot as hell and most of the time it feels like the torture will never end. While David, Thiago and Marcelo are enjoying summer and vacation, all the mortals still in high school are ripping their hair out with finals.

Fortunately, like everything in the world, the suffering ends.

On their last day in the school, when they are sure they are approved and will never have to put their feet there again as students, Neymar (being the idiot that he is) and Oscar ( going along with it as always) stand on the top of the stairs and after Neymar’s shouts of “Attention! Attention! I have an important message!” they kiss in front of the whole school.

There are shouts of encouragement, just as there are insults. Neymar just flips them off and tells everyone to suck it up.

They end their last day of highschool in the principal’s office.

As they’re waiting to be ‘released’, Oscar rips a page of his notebook and scribbles “ _E foi assim que tudo aconteceu, num simples olhar, num olhar discreto, querendo se dar, já foi me chamando de amor, dizendo pra todos que agora eu sou seu namorado_ ”, he makes the piece of paper into a small ball and throws it at Neymar’s head.

The loud laughter gets them a few more minutes of lecture, but who cares, they’re out to university with super cool boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> [1]"And is it love or just passion? All I know is that your absence for me is loneliness"  
> Quentão is a hot drink with wine, cachaça, clove, cinnamon and other spices, very common in winter.  
> [2] "I was afraid of declaring [my love] and my heart wanted to hide. I wish I could turn back time, I have millions of things to tell you. - From your Secret Admirer"  
> [3]"I can change my plans for a lifetime with you, for our history, for our dreams, for a happy ending"  
> [4]"When we love we feel kind of silly, its normal I know, but that's my moment and I'll use my talent to declare my love. P.S: Meet me in the front yard?"  
> Thiaguinho is the singer of all the songs mentioned here.  
> [5] "Who, of us, will say this won't work if we already live so connected and so close."  
> [6] "And that's how it happened, a simple glaze, a discreet look, wanting to get along, already calling me love, telling everyone that now I'm your boyfriend"


End file.
